El Dragón Chismoso y la Leona Coqueta
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "¿Coqueta?¿Era acaso ese el porqué del comportamiento extraño de Hermione en días anteriores? Le veía más tensa, sonrojada y nerviosa ¿eso era porque me estaba coqueteando? Estaba sorprendido, casi en shock. Era ella la que estaba enamorada de mí, y de verdad me sentí alagado, impresionado y...molesto, quizás" Para mybookslover :3


OH DIOS OH DIOS

INS-PI-RA-CIÓN

ESTA COSITA VA DEDICADA A "mybookslover" que es una asombrosa escritora (soy testigo viviente) y a la que le gustan mis fics, razón por la cual la adoro más, tiene buen gusto, hay que reconocerlo (?).

Ella me hizo una pequeña petición, en la cual decía que Draco entrara por casualidad en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y escuchara a las chicas hablar. Así que aquí está, books, te lo prometí.

Me puse a escribir como loca durante dos días, cabe mencionar que me estoy muriendo por un resfriado terrible.

*estornuda*

¡IGUAL GRACIAS POR DARME INSPIRACIÓN, BOOKS! :3

Estas 2424 palabras van dedicadas a ti, porque me lees y me dejas en shock con los spoilers que me das sobre tus propias historias. Sigue así, de verdad.

Bueno, espero que les guste~

Chado~

* * *

Estaba aburrido, debía admitirlo. Entre huir de Pansy y sus celos acosadores—:"¿Quién era ella?¿La conoces?¿Su familia es sangre pura?¿Por qué hablabas con ella? Más tarde podemos ir a los baños si quieres, Dragoncito..."—, Blaise con sus...cosas—: "Y entonces yo la tome así, y la besé y luego pasó, Draco, pasó y te puedo decir que..."—, Theo...bueno, él no molestaba. Y más nadie, en realidad, porque Granger—mi_ compañera_ de Sala Común—estaba en la sala Gryffindor así que me encontraba feliz de que no me molestara en todo el día. Claro que eso no evitó que pasara frente al cuadro de la torre Gryffindor y mirase a una de las gemelas indias esas cuyos nombres nunca recuerdo—vagamente creo que se llama Padma—entrar por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Había dejado la entrada abierta, y ya que la pintura estaba hablando con otra, simplemente pasé para escuchar de lo que conversaban.

Granger había comentado ligeramente sobre eso, se reunían todas y charlaban —es decir, parloteaban o cotilleaban—sobre tópicos relevantes en Hogwarts. Así que solo me escondí tras un sofá y jugué con mi varita, esperando que comenzasen.

—¡Muy bien! Acabo de venir de Slytherin. Luna me dijo que estaba en camino para contarnos de Nott—habló la de pelo oscuro, yo sonreí, porque había notado a Theo más distraído que de costumbre, no me extrañaba, pero no dejaba a ser intrigante el cómo se fijó en Lunática.

—¿De verdad?¡Qué bueno!¡Así quizás Theo le contó a Luna sobre Draco!—chilló la Weasley esa, yo di un suspiro exasperado sin que ninguna me escuchase. ¿Es que acaso no podía librarme de las stalkers?¡Hasta las Gryffindors, bendito sea Merlín!—Y ya sabemos que no has hecho progresos con él, pero bueno, se intenta.

—Ugh, Malfoy la última vez se portó como un idiota—masculló una voz que reconocí como la de Granger, sonreí de pensar que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo. ¡Esa era mi misión!: Amargarle la existencia a Granger. Por lo menos.

—No entiendo cómo te puede gustar—dijo otra chica seguida de una maldición—todas estamos de acuerdo conque es un total imbécil.

Así que me odiaban, pero una estaba enamorada de mí, yo moría de la impaciencia de saber quién.

—Malfoy es un imbécil, amiga—murmuró la comadreja—deberías estar con mi hermano o alguien más.

—¿Cómo quién?¿Zabinni?—Rió una Gryffindor, gracias a Merlín que todas se rieron a carcajadas, porque sino ya me hubiesen atrapado por hacer tanto escándalo. ¡Zabinni era rechazado por las Gryffindors! _No lo podía creer,_ nota el ligero (JA sí claro, _ligero_) sarcasmo que usé.

Un sonido del cuadro me alertó, así que me escondí bajo el manto del sillón enorme que quedaba cerca de la chimenea, cubriéndome con el mueble y mirando la reunión por una rendija de espacio libre.

—¡Hola Luna!—exclamó Granger con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hola...! uh...aquí hay nargels, chicas—susurró frunciendo el ceño—, y vienen de alguien que no es quien aparenta.

—No digas tonterías, Luna—Sonrió Weasley con suavidad. Me puse nervioso, la Lunática sabía sobre mí. _Mierda, me jodí_, pensé—, ahora cuenta sobre Malfoy.

—Uh...Theo me dijo que ha estado extraño y que no ha insultado a ninguna Gryffindor desde hace unos meses—Suspiró mientras se sentaba. Granger se levantó de la alfombra y estiró la delgada camisola que usaba, la cual nunca le había visto puesta. Merlín, Granger tiene piernas...pensé que eran un mito—, de hecho, Theo dice que a veces gira a ver a Hermione.

¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Granger? Pensé que era una total mentira, que no me enamoraría de ella mientras que el infierno no se congelase y el mundo no se infestara de ranas de chocolate, hasta que me di cuenta de todo. De las veces en las que la observaba a escondidas, o el hecho de que en casi dos meses no le había llamado sangresucia, o porque la veía más hermosa, o qué sé yo, y me atraía, bueno, no sé.

_Qué jodido es esto_. Volví a pensar.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa, imaginé que seguro se reiría hasta el amanecer, o se burlaría de mí cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Lunática asintió con seriedad, y las demás Gryffindor dieron un suspiro colectivo. Parecía como si se resignasen a alguna muerte inevitable o una catástrofe inminente—¡Qué bueno!—Aplaudió con alegría, su sonrisa ensanchándose, sentí mi corazón dar un tiro.

Y yo estaba más o menos "_¿¡Por qué mierdas aplaude?!_" Se suponía que era mi enemiga, una enemiga sexy de la cual al parecer estaba enamorado perdidamente, pero al fin y al cabo, mi enemiga, mi opuesto, yo era la serpiente, ella era la leona.

—Te dije que daría resultado, Hermione—señaló Weasel-chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, hay que ser coqueta sin parecer una Parvati—Aseguró con un asentimiento.

¿Coqueta?¿Era acaso ese el porqué del comportamiento extraño de Hermione en días anteriores? Le veía más tensa, sonrojada y nerviosa ¿eso era porque me estaba coqueteando? Estaba sorprendido, casi en shock. Era ella la que estaba enamorada de mí, y de verdad me sentí alagado, impresionado y...molesto, quizás. ¡No me envió señales! Tampoco era adivino, ni dejaba que me adivinasen, tú sabes, ese aire de misterio que tanto atrae a las chicas, pero que ni en un millón de años creí que le gustaría a Granger.

—¡Oye!—replicó Parvati, la otra gemela con un ceño fruncido—¡Yo no soy puta!

Claro que hasta yo sabía eso, porque Zabinni hablaba de ella como si de una fiera se tratase. Cabe decir que lo encanté y me largué de allí con paso ligero, resistiendo las ganas de golpearle las pelotas por hablar de forma tan burda en mi presencia.

—¿A que no?—dijo Ginevra con ironía—, vimos una película muggle y dijiste "Oh, Merlín santo, debo copiar eso" ¡Esa cosa era tan pervertida!—exclamó indignada y cruzándose de brazos—, me lanzo del castillo si tú dices que no te has acostado con la mayoría de los Gryffindors.

—Me callo—Anunció con la barbilla en alto, mientras mi compañera de Sala Común murmuraba palabras cabizbaja. Por lo que sabía, Hermione (O Granger, de todas formas en ese momento no importaba) era virgen, sin era lo contrario, significaba que era una estupenda actriz. Tan...¿mojigata, quizás?¿Inocente? Mejor lo dejo así, el punto era que era tan pura como el agua que daban los elfos domésticos en la Malfoy Manor y obviamente lucía incómoda con las chicas hablando de sexo.

Debía ser difícil para ella, después de todo, vivir con un sex symbol no era fácil...

Ahora que lo pienso, durante dos meses anteriores a ese suceso, no tuve citas sexuales. De hecho, no tuve citas. Me impresiono de mi autocontrol y fidelidad inconsciente hacia esa leona malagradecida y orgullosa que durante tanto tiempo fingió odiarme.

—Eso pensé—Rió, las demás también soltaron carcajadas. Yo seguía divagando sobre Granger, y la manera en la que haría al tema relucir de una maldita vez por todas.

[…]

—Me voy a dormir, Malfoy—susurró Hermione restregándose el ojo con sueño, su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño, del cual salían varios mechones que caían a lo largo de su nuca y frente. Adorable, podría decir, pero no lo diré, porque se veía hermosa.

No me preguntes cómo salí de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, porque de todas maneras te lo diré: Longbottom estaba...uh...¿cómo decirlo delicadamente? Oh sí, con resaca (no me imagino cómo habrán hecho para que tomara, pobre chico) y duró como diez minutos para entrar en la Sala Común así que—debido a la falta de atención de él y las chicas—me escabullí y logré salir en una pieza, corriendo a toda prisa para no ser visto por Filch o la Señora Norris esa. Entré a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales con el corazón acelerado a mil, pero a pesar de todo, mi pulso se normalizó.

O al menos eso fue hasta que Hermione llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se anudaba el cabello. No pronuncié palabra, parecía como si mi —exuberante, gloriosa, magnífica—mente no lograse emitir un comentario hiriente o por lo menos ligeramente ofensivo. Estuve aproximadamente unos cinco minutos evitando comentarios como "Hermione, ¿qué dirías si te invito a Hogsmade?", "¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato por el lago?" y cosas cursis así, mi lengua quedó roja de tanto que la mordí.

Hasta que no resistí y dije—: Uh...Granger, me he puesto a pensar y...tengo la ligera (muy ligera) impresión de que has intentado...coquetearme—murmuré, sabiendo que ella no respondería a la oración, y se quedaría muda.

Se ruborizó con fuerza, el corazón me latía en los oídos de forma atronadora, pero no moví ni un músculo.

Ella contestó con un—: No sé de qué me hablas, Malfoy—Mientras sacudía la cabeza, más rizos se salieron del moño, enmarcando su rostro, estaba nerviosa, lo sabía. Después de todo, yo me encontraba de la misma forma.

Rebatí, como era mi costumbre en aquel entonces—: Yo creo que sí—Deseaba que ella confesara, o como lo diría Zabinni "vomite todo eso" (Sí lo sé, da asco), Theo dice todo más refinado, algo como "Diga lo que sabe". O Pansy "¡QUE ESA PERRA LO SUELTE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!".

...Ahora que lo veo, mi grupo de amigos de aquel entonces realmente era totalmente extraño, por no decir casi ridículo.

—Claro que no—replicó frunciendo el ceño, y cruzándose de brazos, como si de verdad esa pose le añadiera más poder o seguridad. Claro que posiblemente intimidaba un poco, pero no era para tanto.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—¡Que sí, joder!—grité mientras me levantaba del sofá donde me había echado, alisé mi pantalón con la diestra y la miré con enojo. ¡Debía decirlo de una vez! Me chocaba ese momento, imagínate, yo, Draco Malfoy, discutiendo con Hermione Granger porque no quería confesar su enamoramiento hacia mí. Y lo peor quizás era que fue correspondida.

Movió los labios, tratando de pronunciar palabra, pero le era imposible.

—¿Entonces?—pregunté alzando una ceja, imitando su pose, claro que le pasaba una cabeza y se sentía como si yo fuese su padre y ella la pequeña niña que hizo una travesura y mira con inocencia hacia arriba.

—Uhm...bueno...eh...me atrae tu persona, Malfoy—dijo con la mayor rigidez posible, sonreí. A esas alturas, aún se sentía incómoda, era prácticamente adorable su terquedad. ¿Desde cuando la terquedad y lo adorable iban juntos? Uh, supongo que ella rompía todos los estándares.

—Eso era lo que esperaba de ti, Hermione—Suspiré colocando las manos en la nuca, ahora venía el gran momento. Sentí al miserable gato ese restregándose contra mis piernas, ese felino gordo y anormalmente anaranjado me había estado sacando de quicio desde que Hermione lo había encontrado hacía dos meses atrás, luego de haberlo perdido en la guerra.

—¿Ah?—dudó, sus hombros se tensaron, solté una risa entre dientes, solo para darme cuenta de que me recriminaba por ello. _Sé serio, Draco _me dije internamente, claro que era difícil mantener al sarcasmo fuera del asunto.

—De hecho, estoy particularmente fascinado por el hecho de que tus piernas sean mucho más femeninas que las de Ginevra—Me senté en el sofá de nuevo, pasándome los dedos entre el cabello y desordenándolo.

—Malfoy, por favor dime qué tonterías estás diciendo ¿Te encuentras enfermo?

—Más o menos, Hermione—Asentí—, si con enfermo te refieres a que me di cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el hecho de que te haya encontrado coqueteándome en diversas ocasiones, y por otro lado, que yo respondí favorablemente a tus insinuaciones, entonces sí estoy enfermo—dije con los ojos cerrados, pude sentir que se movió hasta plantarse frente a mí. Juraría que tenía las manos en la cadera y el cabello hecho un desastre.

—¿Acaso dices que te gusto?—interrogó con voz suave, parecía que el tono mordaz de antes se había evaporado. ¿Viste? Soy un as para las chicas, está en mi naturaleza, tal vez puedas aprender un poco de ello.

—Um...sí—respondí, notando cómo se sentaba en mi regazo con inseguridad—¿Hermione?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Ginny me dijo que era un técnica de coqueteo—contestó sin más, sus manos se aventuraron por mi corbata, con habilidad la desamarró y lanzó lejos.

Personalmente, me gustaba a donde íbamos.

Pellizcó mi nariz con cariño y me plantó un beso en los labios.

—Entonces...—murmuré luego de que el beso terminase —¿Estás saliendo oficialmente conmigo, Hermione?

—Tenlo por seguro, Draco—Sonrió para luego besarme de nuevo.

[…]

—...Y así, Scorpius, fue como tu madre y yo empezamos a salir—finalizo mi historia a mi hijo de ahora quince años, que me observa frunciendo el ceño. El cabello rubio le cae por debajo de la línea de la mandíbula, sus ojos grises centellean con interés.

—Vaya...¿es decir que mamá dejó de ser virgen contigo?—pregunta con diversión. Hermione sale de la cocina, desatándose el delantal y acomodándose el cabello marrón.

—Scorpius Malfoy, esas cosas no se preguntan—replica cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobadora al chico. Yo me quedo en silencio. Ella luego se devuelve para terminar la cena de Lucy, mi pequeña hija de once años, y de nosotros. Me giro de nuevo hacia Scorpius.

—Entre nosotros dos, dejó de ser virgen conmigo—susurro con complicidad, él asiente con una sonrisa.

—¡Draco!—Escucho que gritan de la cocina con fuerza. Mierda.

—Ups... creo que no hay acción más tarde—Suspiro con cansancio, levantándome del sofá y caminando a la cocina. Abrazo a mi esposa por la espalda, oliendo su cabello con olor a flores. Ella da una pequeña risa entre los dientes y se voltea para verme a los ojos.

—Menos mal que no le contastes sobre lo que pasó luego de ese beso—dice pellizcándome la punta de la nariz con cariño, ese era un gesto que nunca ha abandonado desde nuestro noviazgo.

—Se hubiese traumado, el pobre—Río—, después de todo, esa leona era muy coqueta...

—Y ese dragón era un chismoso.

—Oh Merlín, ya me disculpé por eso, después de todo, eso hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te amo...—La beso en la mejilla sonoramente, ella ronronea. Cuando hace eso es buena señal.

—Pues no importa si me dices mil y un poemas, no hay acción más tarde—Asegura volviendo a cocinar. Frunzo el ceño.

—¡Oh vamos, me esforcé!

—No lo suficiente.

—Leona traviesa, te estás pasando.

—Dragón idiota, tú también.

—Oh rayos.

—Ja.

* * *

JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

¿Viste books? Me inspiraste, de verdad.

Fue buena idea.

LOLOLOLOLOL  
SCORPIUS NO SABE XD  
Lucy tampoco debe saberlo ._.

Creo que eso no fue suficiente xD  
OH DIOS PERO ME QUEDO "JERMOSO"  
ESTA PRECIOSO.

¿Vieron que incorporé a Crookshanks correctamente?¡Ese gato era la ley! :3

Al principio quería ponerlo en K+ pero me di cuenta del lenguaje soez que usé en algunas partes, además de que _eso _que pasó luego del beso estimula la imaginación y no quiero que esas pequeñas e inocentes (Ja, sí "inocentes" como la mía ¬w¬) mentes sean contaminadas por ese contenido no apto para menores de quince.

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada


End file.
